spellswordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Anthroanimal
Anthroanimals are anthropomorphic animals. They are slightly smarter versions of animal counterparts, and are human to various degrees. Apes Anthro-Apes are large, bad tempered, and usually rather stupid. Anthro-Apes Start With: * Level 1 ** Ape levels have a 1d10 hit die and 2 skill points per level. * Medium Size, 40 foot speed, 30 foot Climb Speed * Feral: Anthro-Apes begin with half the normal beginning proficiency feats. * Scent * Low Light Vision * 2 Natural Armor * Natural Weapons ** Slam, 1d4+STR ** Bite, 1d6+1.5 STR * One of the following (The former is standard, the latter is for the slightly smarter apes): ** +2 STR, +4 DEX, +2 CON, -4 INT, +2 WIS, -2 CHA ** +4 DEX, +2 CON, -2 INT, +2 WIS, -2 CHA * Thumbs: Apes have thumbs, so they can use weapons and the like if properly trained. Levels The first Ape level is mandatory before other levels. Monster level 2 can be taken any time, but it must be taken before character level 4 if access to level 3 is granted. Monster level 3 must be taken before character level 6. Powerful Build: Apes at monster level 3 gain a powerful build, and can use weapons and objects intended for large creatures. Their natural weapons gain damage accordingly. Bears Anthro-Bears are usually shy and they're not the most intelligent, but what they lack in mental faculties they more than make up for in sheer power. Anthro-Bears Start With: * Level 1 ** Bear levels have a 1d10 hit die and 2 skill points per level. * Medium Size, 30 foot speed * Feral: Anthro-Bears begin with half the normal beginning proficiency feats. * Scent * Low Light Vision * 2 Natural Armor * Bears gain 1 bonus DR. * Natural Weapons ** Claws, 1d6+STR ** Bite, 1d6+1.5 STR * +6 STR, +4 CON, -4 INT, +2 WIS, -4 CHA * Thumbs: Bears have thumbs, so they can use weapons and the like if properly trained. Levels The first Bear level is mandatory before other levels. Monster level 2 can be taken any time. Monster levels 3 and 4 are optional. Monster level 3 may be optionally taken at any time, but must be taken before character level 6 to keep monster level 4 available. Monster level 4 must be taken before character level 8. Powerful Build: Bears at monster level 2 gain a powerful build, and can use weapons and objects intended for large creatures. Their natural weapons gain damage accordingly. Large Size: Bears at monster level 4 are actually of large size and gain all of the relevant benefits. Cats Anthro-Cats are sly and independent, much like normal cats. Anthro-Cats Start With: * Tiny Size, 30 foot speed * Feral: Anthro-Cats begin with half the normal beginning proficiency feats. * Scent * Improved Low Light Vision * Stealth and Acrobatics as character skills * +2 bonus to stealth checks * Natural Weapons ** Claws, 1d2+STR ** Bite, 1d3+1.5 STR * -6 STR, +6 DEX, -2 INT, +2 WIS, +2 CHA * Thumbs: Cats have thumbs, so they can use weapons and the like if properly trained. Dogs Anthro-Dogs are friendly, adaptable, and slightly idiotic. Anthro-Dogs Start With * Small Size, 40 foot speed * Feral: Anthro-Dogs begin with half the normal beginning proficiency feats. * Scent * Low Light Vision * Athletics as a character skill * Perception as a character skill * +2 bonus on perception checks involving sound. * Natural Weapons ** Bite, 1d4+1.5 STR * +2 to any two physical ability scores, chosen at level 1 * -2 INT, +2 CHA * No thumbs - dogs make do without thumbs. Foxes Anthro-Foxes are very intelligent, overly cheerful, and often slightly sadistic tricksters. Anthro-Foxes Start With * Small Size, 40 foot speed * Feral: Anthro-Foxes begin with half the normal beginning proficiency feats. * Scent * Low Light Vision * Bluff as a character skill * Natural Weapons ** Bite, 1d4+1.5 STR * -2 STR, +4 DEX, +2 INT, -2 WIS, +4 CHA * No thumbs - foxes make do without thumbs. Wolves & Large Dogs Anthro-Wolves are territorial, and rather intelligent. Large dogs are friendly and helpful, but not as smart. Anthro-Wolves Start With: * Level 1 ** Wolf levels have a 1d10 hit die and 2 skill points per level. * Medium Size, 50 foot speed * Feral: Anthro-Wolves and Large Dogs begin with half the normal beginning proficiency feats. * Scent * Low Light Vision * Athletics as a character skill * Perception as a character skill * +2 bonus on perception checks involving sound. * 1 Natural Armor * Natural Weapons ** Bite, 1d8+1.5 STR * A total of 6 bonus ability points to physical statistics - No score may have above a +4 bonus * One of the following: ** -2 CHA (Wolves) ** -2 INT (Dogs) * No Thumbs: Wolves and large dogs must do without thumbs Levels The first Wolf level is mandatory before other levels. Monster level 2 is optional and may be taken at any time. Trip: Anthro wolves gain an automatic trip attempt any time they bite. At level two, wolves and dogs gain a +2 bonus to any physical ability score they choose. Wolves can instead put these points into Intelligence, and dogs may instead put these points into charisma.